It is often necessary to cause force which is delivered by a source to be transferred from one shaft to another shaft. This is of an improved force transmitting means for transmitting force from a driving shaft to a driven shaft.
It is, accordingly, an object of this invention to provide an improved force transfer device which is simple in construction, inexpensive to manufacture and which is adapted to transfer power from one shaft to another shaft.